Crave
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after the events of "I Will Rise Up." Sookie talks with Eric, and learns some truths about herself. Spoilers if you're not up to date.


**This is my first _True Blood_ fiction; I'm seriously addicted to this show. I've been in the same fandom for six years now, so I'm kind of worried about trying something different. This takes place after "I Will Rise Up," so there will be spoilers if you're not there yet.**

* * *

"He went peacefully. I think he's happier now."

Eric remained quiet, not even acknowledging her presence.

"You would have really died with him?" Sookie wondered after a moment of silence.

"Godric was my maker," Eric finally stated. "I would have done anything for him."

Eric may not have been her favorite person right now, but she had to respect him for that.

"Thank you for being there with him. I'm sure it meant a lot," he said, taking her hand in his.

Sookie pulled away as if burned. "We need to talk about what happened earlier. Just because we're somewhat connected now, doesn't mean anything will happen with us. You had no right to do that to me. I'm with Bill."

Eric grinned. "Your heart is beating awfully fast. Does Bill get such a reaction from you?"

She glared at him. "That's not your concern."

"Tell me, Sookie, how did you sleep last night?"

Her eyes widened. "You got in my head, didn't you? You made me dream about you."

"I only made you see what you wanted to. Imagine how good we could be together."

Sookie shook her head, moving away from him. "I didn't want that, you just stay out of my thoughts."

"It must be hard," he commented, stepping closer to her. "Knowing that for once, someone can see what you're thinking." Eric lowered his head when he reached her, inhaling her sweet scent and taking her earlobe into his mouth. "I'm drawn to you, Sookie. I have tried to fight it, but I don't care to anymore. Now, the tables have turned. You are going to crave me as much as I crave you."

Sookie shuddered, but surprisingly, it wasn't from revulsion. She shut her eyes as his lips made a path down her throat, sucking on her pulse point. His hand slipped under her shirt, cupping her left breast and giving it a firm squeeze.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sookie immediately pulled away, turning around to see Bill standing there.

Eric spoke first. "We were just getting to know each other better."

Sookie moved to Bill's side, noticing how angry he was. "It was nothing, let's just go back home."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and sending a scowl in Eric's direction. "You stay away from her. This ends here."

Eric smiled. "You know better than that, Bill. It will never end, but it doesn't matter now. It is Sookie who will not be able to stay away from me."

Sookie didn't know what to think as Bill yanked her out of there, glancing back at Eric one last time to see the satisfied expression on his face. She knew that nothing would be the same again.

* * *

_Sookie moaned as another intense orgasm went through her, gazing down to see Eric's head bobbing between her thighs. He had a wicked tongue._

"_Delicious," he said, grinning up at her._

_She matched his grin. "Are you done yet? I'll explode if you're not inside me soon."_

"_Well, we can't have that now." He moved up her body, positioning his shaft at her opening, penetrating her in one quick plunge._

_Sookie gasped, meeting his every thrust._

"_You feel so good," Eric whispered, burying his head against her neck._

_She held him closer to her body, digging her nails in his back. "It's okay, I want you to."_

_Eric wasn't one who needed to be told twice. He struck her with his fangs, taking two long pulls of her blood as he pounded her harder._

_Sookie threw her head back, crying out her release a second later._

_He growled, ripping his mouth away and smashing his bloody lips to hers, letting her get another taste of him. "You belong to me, Sookie. There's no getting out of it now."_

* * *

She woke with a start, glancing next to her to see that Bill was still sleeping peacefully. Sookie lay back down, staring up at the dark ceiling. She touched her neck, blood coating her fingers. It wasn't just a dream anymore. Eric was inside her head, making her see and do things that she would normally never even consider. He was right. It would never end, and more importantly, she didn't want it to.

**The End**


End file.
